Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint/Patch Notes/1.0.3.1
1.0.3.1 * Released - November 26th, 2019 * Update Sizes ** Xbox One: 11.3 GB ** PS4: 11.3 GB ** Uplay PC and Epic Game Store: 8.5 GB AI * Fixed a bug where the Behemoth drone would sometimes stop shooting. * Fixed a bug where Cromwell would sometimes spawn underground. * Fixed an issue where enemies would sometimes spawn underground on the Skell Foundation Campus. * Fixed an issue that would cause AI enemies to move to cover on a loop. ANIMATION * Fixed an animation glitch when liberating NPC prisoners. * Fixed a bug where players could tumble downstairs. AUDIO * Fixed an audio issue where Azrael drones did not play a sound when passing above the player. BINDINGS * Fixed a bug where players wouldn't be able to deploy a Sync Shot drone if they changed the bound key. * Fixed a key binding issue that made players unable to free prisoners if they modified the "E" interact key. CHARACTER-SMITH To improve the experience of all players at the beginning of the game and to allow them to start creating their own Ghost, we’ve unlocked by default 40 items that previously needed to be looted or purchased with Skell Credits: * 5 vests (5.11 TACTEC Plate Carrier, 5.11 VTAC LBE, Blackhawk STRIKE Cutaway, Crye AVS1000, Blackhawk Strike Shoulder Pad) * 5 pants (5.11 Apex, 5.11 Tactical Stryke Pant, Jeans, Cargo, Chino) * 5 headgear (Crye Airframe, Reversed Cap, Military Cap, Berret, ACH Helmet) * 2 gloves (S&S WetWorX, S&S WetWorX Assault) * 4 boots (Under Armour Alegent, Under Armour Valsetz RTS, Under Armour Speed Freek, Under Armour Shoes Infiltrator) * 4 gear paints (Gray Solid, Red Solid, Blue Solid, Coyote Brown Solid) * 1 shirt (Vasily Sniper) * 1 eyewear (Gatorz Magnum Sunglasses) * 1 karambit (Casper) * 4 emotes (Shotgun, Pistol, Rifle, Sniper) * 4 emblems (Red Fox, Lion, Grizzly Bear, Golden Eagle) * 4 card banners * Players are now able to change their gender and face selection at any time in the Customization menu. * Short hair options in the Customization menu are now properly labeled A, B, and C. * Fixed a glitch that made patches collide through the character's vest when sitting in the Bivouac. * Our team has started to make improvements to adaptive magazine pouches on tactical vests. This will now work with many vests and primary weapon magazines excluding assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, and some snipers. The remaining assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, and grenade launchers variations, along with the following vests variations, will be added in a future TU: * A.L.I.C.E Chest Rig * Commissar Coat | Sharpshooter * Cross-draw Vest * Drone Operator Light Vest * Flayed Vest | Panther * Golem Cape | Field Medic * Judge Plate | Assault * Silverback Vest * Walker Vest Please note that “named” vests (Fury, Rosebud, and Yellowleg vests) are unique cosmetics that will not change with your equipped weapon. GAMEPLAY * Fixed an issue that caused players to lose their items or devices when going to PvP and then coming back to PvE. PLEASE NOTE: Players who have already been affected by this issue will be able to get their drone back after loading their save. For players who lost their thermal/night vision binoculars or water canteen – we are working on a solution for an upcoming TU. * Fixed a visual bug where bandages sometimes would not be visible after healing injuries. * Fixed a bug where players would lose control over their character when switching to the sensor grenade launcher. * Fixed an issue that made the Resources detection ability to lose its effects after changing a session or joining a friend. * Fixed an issue that caused the helicopter to follow the player inside Erewhon in some circumstances in the mission Proof of Life. MISSION * In The Enemy of my Enemy, fixed a bug where Skell would stay stuck upon reaching Erewhon. * In See No Evil, Speak No Evil, and Hear No Evil missions, fixed an issue that would trigger a Mission Fail for players if the intel was not consulted after killing the target and leaving the mission area. * Fixed an issue in Age Against the Machine mission where the mission could not be started by interrogating the sentinel soldiers if they had been downed before. * In Crossed the Line mission, fixed an issue where mission objective would not update after reaching the rendezvous point. * Fixed a bug that prevented the unlock of the Who Betrayed the Ghosts clue after completing The Enemy of my Enemy. ONLINE FLOW * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused members to remain stuck when leaving a squad from a PvP session toward PvE. * Fixed an issue where kicking a player sometimes prompted a different user name for the vote. PHOTO MODE * Fixed a bug where squad info would remain on-screen when accessing photo mode. PROGRESSION * Fixed an issue affecting some players who lost their campaign progressions. * Fixed the number of Battle Points granted for some Faction Missions that still provided 15 points instead of 30. PvP * Fixed an issue in PvP that sometimes caused enemy players to teleport backward when aiming at them. * Fixed an issue in Elimination where the Last Man Standing buff did not trigger when there was only one player alive remaining on a team. * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused players to receive incorrect rewards when completing PvP missions. * Fixed a bug where Sabotage rounds would end in a draw when the attackers would not plant the bomb. * Fixed a camera issue occurring at the end of a match if a user was using the Assault's True Grit ability. * Fixed the notification prompt players received when they were kicked in a co-op squad while being in the PvP landing page. * Fixed text description of Cloaking Spray to clarify that it prevents marking by sight too. * Fixed an exploit where players could earn Battle Rewards in PVP without actually playing. * Fixed an issue when kicking a user would show another user’s name to be kicked in Custom Matches. STATS * Fixed a stat issue that displayed "Story Completion" at 0% on the Identity page and on UPLAY. * Fixed various stat issues (hostile drone destroyed, long-range kills in PvE (+150 meters), total weapons looted, bivouacs discovered, CQC kills in PvE, etc.) UI * Fixed a bug where players would not obtain a second perk slot after buying the corresponding skill from the skill tree. * Fixed a bug where swimming players would be able to read "Footsteps heard" when detected by enemies. * Fixed an issue sometimes preventing players from accessing the Shop in Erewhon while setting up a PvP match. * Fixed some item descriptions and unlock conditions (CQC items, Multicam Alpine Gear paint, etc.). * Fixed an issue that prompted a Gas Grenade mark for a normal drone deployed when the player was equipping the Assault Class. * Fixed an issue that prevented Field Medics from reviving teammates if they had set their Teammates HUD markers to Never. * Fixed a bug where the Battle tier points would overflow instead of leveling up. * Fixed the pin location hint for the PEQ-15 attachment that was misleading. * Fixed an issue on PS4 that still displayed the Download icon for audio language packs even after installing them. * Fixed a typo on the Ayana Puri clue description. * Fixed the Dutch translation for the AK74. VEHICLE * Fixed some occurrences where vehicles would sometimes explode in a camp when respawning nearby, which put enemies in an alert state. * Fixed the Spider vehicle physics to improve handling. * Fixed an issue that made boats take damage or explode easily when reaching a shore. * Fixed a bug where helicopter windows would explode in a smooth landing. * Fixed the Abider vehicle that was leaning forward too much. WEAPONS * Fixed a bug where the ironsight reticle would sometimes disappear. * Fixed a visual glitch that caused the EXP3xG33 scope to break collision with the character's head when equipped on the MK17 assault rifle. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from customizing the paint of the Zastava M93 weapon. * Fixed a bug where a weapon could float next to the MC after playing social emotes. * Fixed an animation glitch with the character's hands when swapping to a Sniper rifle while reloading. WORLD * Fixed an issue that sometimes caused the texture to take a long time to load in a Custom PvP match if players joined from outside of the game and then left. * Fixed an issue that prevented players from picking Rosales flowers in Silent Mountain near Avalanche Peak. Category:Ghost Recon Break Point Patch Notes